Zwei mal Zwei sind
by Zachnee
Summary: …eindeutig zu viele! Mit einer Kampfansage beginnt das neue Schuljahr an Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und die Weasleyzwillinge stehen auf einmal ihren bislang ärgsten Konkurrenten gegenüber.
1. Prolog

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte schwirrte mir nun schon eine ganze Weile im Kopf herum und ich musste sie nun endlich mal loswerden. Ich hoffe es gefällt.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, sowie Hogwarts und die Welt der Zauberei gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Prolog**

Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Mit einem stechenden Blick beobachtete er die vier Jungen, die ebenfalls in diesem Raum saßen und ihrer Strafarbeit nachkamen. Sein Blick wanderte zur Wanduhr. Noch zehn Minuten bis zur Ausgangssperre. Vielleicht sollte er sie noch länger schreiben lassen? Doch fast zur selben Zeit schüttelte er fast unmerklich den Kopf. Er würde ihre Anwesenheit in den nächsten Tagen noch oft genug ertragen müssen.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", schnarrte er und scheuchte die Jungen mit einer einzigen Handbewegung aus dem Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, stand der Meister für Zaubertränke auf, um die Aufsätze der Missetäter einzusammeln. Lustlos nahm er die erste Rolle Pergament zur Hand und überflog kurz den Text. Mangelhaft, notierte er sich in Gedanken. Er ging hinüber zum nächsten Tisch und griff nach dem zweiten Aufsatz, doch als er das Pergament anhob, segelte ein kleiner Zettel zu Boden. Irritiert betrachtete er das Stück Papier, dann beugte er sich hinab, hob es auf und begann zu lesen.

**hey, es tut mir leid, ich gebe zu, die sache ist etwas aus dem ruder gelaufen**

_ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sowas wie ein ruder gab -.-_

**…**

**aber zwei monate nachsitzen? bei snape?**

_ich denke wir können uns noch glücklich schätzen_

**?GLÜCKLICH?**

_ja. stell dir vor, wir müssten die große halle sauber machen. und zwar __ohne__ magie! damit wären wir bis zum ende unserer schulzeit beschäftigt_

**so schlimm sah sie nun auch wieder nicht aus**

**ok, hast ja recht**

**bist du noch sauer?**

**Jey?**

**nun schreib schon was**

**hast du das gesicht der gonagall gesehen?**

**DA! du hast gelächelt!**

**komm schon, es tut mir leid!**

**du kannst nicht ewig auf mich sauer sein**

_wolln wir wetten? ;P_

**um eine monatsration schokofrösche!**


	2. Zu Beginn des Schuljahres

**Kapitel 1**

**Zu Beginn des Schuljahres**

Staunend standen sie auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ vom Bahnhof King's Cross. So viele Menschen. Zauberer und Hexen, fügten sie ihren Gedanken hinzu und ließen ihren Blick über die Menge von Leuten schweifen. Einen solchen Trubel hatten sie noch nicht einmal in der Winkelgasse erlebt. Schüler, die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten, Eltern, die ihren Kindern noch etwas hinterherriefen, Schüler, die über das Gleis rannten, Eltern, die nach ihren Kindern suchten und Schüler die sich aus den Wagenfenstern lehnten. Überall wurden große Koffer herumgeschoben, Eulen kreischten sich an, Katzen jagten hinter Mäusen her.

„Harry?" Nur mit Mühe nahm der Angesprochene seinen Blick von der Menge. „Es ist tatsächlich kein Traum, oder?"

Grinsend sah Harry ihn an. „Und wenn ja, dann will ich nie wieder aufwachen."

Der andere gluckste. „Denkst du ich?" Gebannt schauten die beiden wieder auf die Szenerie vor ihnen. Nun war es endlich so weit. Sie würden ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen und Zauberei an einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei studieren. An Hogwarts. Immer noch skeptisch setzte Harry seinen Wagen wieder in Bewegung und hielt auf eines der Abteile zu. Sein Bruder folgte nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Auf dem Koffer von Jeremy stand der Käfig von Hedwig. Die Schneeeule schien dem ganzen Treiben um sich herum keine größere Bedeutung beizumessen und döste weiter vor sich hin, doch Harrys und Jeremys Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Vor der Abteiltür blieben die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen stehen und wechselten einen kritischen Blick. Die Koffer kriegen wir doch nie im Leben da hoch, schienen sie zu sagen. Harry nahm Hedwigs Käfig vom Koffer seines Bruders und brachte sie in das leere Abteil. Dann kam er wieder zurück an die Tür und gemeinsam versuchten sie nun die schweren Gepäckstücke hochzuhieven. Harry zog und Jeremy stemmte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht von unten dagegen, doch der Koffer ließ sich nur mit Mühe auf den ersten Treppenabsatz heben.

„So wird das nichts", keuchte Jeremy.

„Kann man euch helfen?", fragte eine aufgeweckte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Ja, bitte", antwortete Harry und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Hinter ihm stand einer der rothaarigen Zwillinge, denen sie durch die Absperrung gefolgt waren.

„Na so was", sagte der Junge und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Hey, Fred!", rief er. „Komm mal her." Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken spähte auch der andere Zwilling um die Ecke und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Als sein Blick über Harry zu Jeremy wanderte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, beide gleich groß… der Eine des Anderen Ebenbild.

„Sieh mal einer an", flötete Fred hocherfreut. „Ihr habt doch im Bahnhof hinter uns gestanden, nicht? Ich habe nicht weiter auf euch geachtet."

Jeremy nickte als Antwort und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Fred Weasley", stellte sich nun der eine Rotschopf vor und reichte Harry die Hand. „Und dies ist mein Bruder, -"

„- George Weasley", beendete der andere den Satz und wenn es denn möglich war, so wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. Harry setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ein Ruf die zwei Weasleys aufschrecken ließ.

„Fred? George? Seit ihr hier?"

„Einen Moment!", riefen die beiden im Chor und schnell halfen sie noch Harry und Jeremy die Koffer in den Zug zu bugsieren. Und schon eilten sie mit wenigen Worten davon. „Man sieht sich."

Die beiden Potters warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann verstauten sie ihre Koffer im Gepäckwagen und Jeremy fischte sich noch kurz ein Buch aus einer der Seitentaschen. „Du willst jetzt lesen?", fragte sein Bruder ungläubig und warf sich dabei in die gepolsterten Sitze des Abteils.

„Jetzt nicht, aber später vielleicht. Ich bin total aufgeregt, was wir in Hogwarts alles lernen werden. Du etwa nicht?"

„Doch, aber ich kann mich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht auf ein Buch konzentrieren", meinte Harry und sah aus dem großen Wagonfenster. „Jey, sie mal." Jeremy folgte dem Fingerzeig seines Bruders und entdeckte die Weasleyzwillinge in dem großen Gedrängel wieder. Bei ihnen standen die Mutter mit ihrer kleinen Tochter und der andere Junge, der nach ihnen die Absperrung passiert hatte.

„Fehlt da nicht einer?", fragte Jeremy, als sich auch schon ein sechster Rotschopf zu der Familie gesellte. Sie redeten noch eine Weile miteinander und die Potters beobachteten mit Belustigung, wie sich die Mutter mit einem Tuch an der Nase des augenscheinlich Jüngsten zu schaffen machte. Dieser sträubte sich mit Händen und Füßen. „Ob das wirklich alles Geschwister sind?", kam es Jeremy da in den Sinn.

„Ich denke mal schon. Diese roten Haare sind ja schon fast wie ein Markenzeichen."

„Stimmt wohl." Sie wandten sich von den Weasleys ab und ließen ihren Blick über den Rest des Gleises schweifen, als ein gellender Pfiff ertönte. „Es geht los", und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit setzte sich der Zug endlich in Bewegung. Harry hatte sich nun doch neben seinen Bruder gesetzt und gemeinsam blätterten sie durch die Seiten von einem Buch über Verwandlungszauber.

„Stell dir vor, wir könnten das mit Dudleys Fernseher machen", meinte Harry vergnügt und zeigte auf eine Abbildung auf der rechten Seite.

Jeremy kicherte. „Der würde das Gerät nie wieder anrühren."

„Dann kriegen wir es vielleicht."

Sein Bruder sah ihn Kopfschütteln an. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht."

Die Tür zu ihrem Abteil schwang auf und jemand räusperte sich. „Hi, ist hier noch was frei?" Es war der Jüngste der Weasleykinder. Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Alle anderen Abteile sind schon belegt."

„Klar. Setz dich", antwortete Harry und machte eine einladende Geste zu den Bänken ihnen gegenüber.

Der Rothaarige nahm das Angebot dankend an und ließ sich auf den freien Platz plumpsen. „Ihr seid Zwillinge", stellte er dann ohne zu zögern fest und auf den Gesichtern der beiden erschien ein identisches Lächeln. „Ich heiße Ron Weasley. Und wer seid ihr?"

„Ich heiße Harry Potter."

„Und ich bin Jeremy."

Ron schwieg einen Moment und schaute die beiden reglos an. „Ihr seid die Potters?", brachte er schlussendlich mühsam hervor. „Wirklich DIE Potters?"

„Ja", antworteten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Munde und Ron lief leicht rot an, so als sei ihm die Situation peinlich. Naja, man begegnete ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag einer Berühmtheit, auch nicht in der Welt der Zauberei. Doch dass sie nun selbst solche Berühmtheiten waren, daran mussten sich die zwei erst einmal gewöhnen. Ron schien sich so langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass dort die Potterzwillinge vor ihm saßen. Neugierig blickte er sie an. „Und wie ist das so? Das Berühmtsein meine ich?"

Jeremy wollte antworten, da war er es, der diesmal unterbrochen wurde, denn die Abteiltür schwang abermals auf. „Hey Ron. Wir sind weiter vorne bei Lee Jordan. Er soll angeblich eine riesige Tarantel dabei haben", ertönte die Stimme der Weasleyzwillinge. Harry beobachtete, wie Ron angewidert das Gesicht verzog, dann wandten sich die Jungen an ihn und seinen Bruder. „Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?", fragte der eine mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Harry und Jeremy Potter", antwortete Jeremy mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln und gespannt warteten die Brüder auf die Reaktion der beiden anderen. Und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht.

„Potter?" Fred und George sahen sie fassungslos an. „Doch nicht etwa -"

„Nein, die anderen", witzelte Ron und kassierte dafür einen bösen Blick seiner Brüder.

„Habt ihr auch die Narben?", platzte es aus einem der Zwillinge heraus.

„FRED!", rief Ron entgeistert, doch Harry und Jeremy zuckten nur mit den Schultern und beide schoben ihre Haare aus der Stirn. Die drei Brüder betrachteten fasziniert die blitzförmigen Narben und für einen kurzen Moment hatte jeder von ihnen seine Hemmungen vergessen. „Sogar die Narben sehen gleich aus", murmelte Ron und schon wieder lief er rot an, als ihm klar wurde, was er da sagte.

Die Potters nickten. „Hagrid meinte, dass es irgendwas damit zu tun hat, dass wir Zwillinge sind", beantwortete Harry bereitwillig die Frage, die den dreien so offensichtlich ins Gesicht stand. „Und dass Voldemort uns-"

Die Weasleys sogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry und sah die anderen stirnrunzelnd an.

„Du hast -"

„- du-weist-schon-wen -"

„- beim Namen genannt." Die Potters blinzelten einige Male, bevor ihnen ein Licht auf ging und dann mussten sie sich ordentlich zusammenreißen, um nicht bei dem dargebotenen Mienenspiel auf den Gesichtern der Weasleys laut loszulachen.

„Ihr solltet mal eure Gesichter sehen", gluckste Jeremy.

„Nun ja", murmelte Fred. „Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ihr ihn beim Namen nennen würdet", entgegnete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Tut uns leid. So was vergessen wir noch gerne mal", antwortete Harry und zuckte dabei entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Ist noch alles ziemlich neu für uns." Die anderen nickten und entspannten sich nach und nach und langsam stahl sich auch wieder ein breites Grinsen auf ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Fred und ich gehen dann jetzt zu Lee", sagte George. „Euch noch viel Spaß. Ach und passt doch bitte auf unsren Ronniespatz auf." Mit einem „Hey" von Ron knallte die Abteiltür wieder zu und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

Die Potters sahen Ron interessiert an. „Deine Brüder sind bestimmt anstrengend."

„So könnte man das auch ausdrücken", erwiderte der Rotschopf betont langsam. „Fred und George sind aber die schlimmsten von allen und Bill und Charlie wohnen zum Glück nicht mehr zuhause." Harry und Jeremy sahen ihn staunend an.

„Wie viele Geschwister hast du denn?"

„Fünf Brüder und Ginny, meine Schwester."

Harry lachte. „Dass stell ich mir lebhaft vor."

Ron erzählte noch mehr von seiner Familie und die Zwillinge hörten ihm gebannt zu. Als eine Frau mit einem Snackwagen an ihre Tür kam, ließen sie sich von allen Süßigkeiten etwas geben und machten sich mit Ron drüber her. Dabei erzählten diesmal die Potters abwechselnd von den Dursleys. Das Buch lag längst in einer Ecke und war vergessen. Sie hatten viel Spaß und Harry und Jeremy waren sich jetzt schon sicher, dass sie den rothaarigen Jungen mochten. Ron stammte von einer Familie von sogenannten Reinblütern ab und kannte sich als solcher nicht sonderlich mit Muggeln aus. Die Zwillinge wiederrum wussten nur wenig über das Leben eines Zauberers.

Doch sehr bald wurde ihre angeregte Unterhaltung abermals gestört. Wieder ging die Tür auf und plötzlich stand ein Mädchen in ihrem Abteil. Im Schlepptau hatte sie einen kleinen, traurig dreinblickenden Jungen.

„Ja?", fragten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Hat jemand von euch eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hier hat seine verloren." Das Mädchen hatte braune, buschige Haare und haselnussbraune Augen.

„Ähm, nein, tut uns leid", antwortete Ron.

„Habt ihr schon im Gepäckwagen nachgesehen?", fragte Jeremy.

„Ja, aber dort war sie auch nicht." Das Mädchen blickte für einen Moment zwischen Harry und Jeremy verwundert hin und her, dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf und ein Glänzen trat in ihre Augen. „Ihr seid die Potters." Es war keine Frage. „Ich habe in den Ferien viele Bücher über die Geschichte der Zauberei gelesen. Ich komme aus einer Familie von Nichtmagiern müsst ihr wissen und ihr wurdet in vielen Werken der jüngeren Geschichte erwähnt. Da wären ‚Die moderne Geschichte der Magie', ‚Aufstieg und Fall der dunklen Künste' und ‚Die größten Geheimnisse des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts'. Ich hatte mir auch schon ausgerechnet, dass ihr dieses Jahr die Schule beginnen würdet, aber dass ihr auch nach Hogwarts geht, wusste ich nicht. Ist das aufregend. Ich bin übrigens Hermione Granger. Und du bist?", fragte sie zum Schluss an Ron gewandt.

Ron brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Worte zu verdauen. Als ihm klar wurde, dass eine Antwort von ihm verlangt wurde murmelte er: „Ron Weasley."

Hermione legte den Kopf schief. „Ich meine in einem der Bücher auch einen Satz über deine Familie gelesen zu haben. Ich werde es nochmal nachschlagen. Jedenfalls müssen Neville und ich jetzt weiter nach seiner Kröte suchen. Wir sehen uns in der Schule." Und schon war sie fort.

Ron blinzelte. „Ein Satz? Nur einer?" Harry und Jeremy, die den Redeschwall schweigend über sich hatten ergehen lassen, blickten ihn schmunzelnd an. Ron stöhnte. „Hoffentlich komme ich nicht mit ihr in ein Haus."

Harry und Jeremy warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Sie hatten von Hagrid schon einiges über die Schulhäuser erfahren und auch in den Büchern ein bisschen was nachgelesen, aber wie die Häuserverteilung stattfand, wussten sie immer noch nicht und der Gedanke in ein anderes Haus zu kommen als Ron, versetzte ihnen jetzt schon einen Stich. Sie kannten den Jungen zwar erst seit ein paar Stunden, aber er war jetzt schon eine Art Verbündeter für sie.

Wieder ging die Abteiltür auf und alle drei sahen zu den Jungen, die in der Tür standen, auf. Harry erkannte sofort den mittleren der drei. Es war der Junge, mit dem er sich bei Madam Malkins unterhalten hatte. Jeremy war ihm zum Glück noch nicht begegnet. Als Harry für die Anprobe in den Laden gegangen war, hatten Jeremy und Hagrid die Bücher gekauft.

Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme. „Dann ist es also war, was man sich erzählt. Die Potters kehren zurück nach Hogwarts. Ihr seid das also."

„Ja", erwiderte Harry zähneknirschend und hielt dabei dem herablassenden Blick des Blonden stand. Jeremy warf unterdessen einen Blick zu seinen Begleitern, die sich jeweils rechts und links von ihm aufgebaut hatten.

Der Blonde folgte seinem Blick und schnarrte: „Darf ich vorstellten. Crabbe und Goyle", dabei zeigte er zuerst auf den einen, dann auf den anderen Jungen. „Und mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry verzog keine Miene, doch Jeremy und vor allem Ron taten sich schwer damit ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Der blonde Junge warf Ron einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Was ist daran lustig? Wer du bist, muss ich nicht erst lange fragen. Rote Haare, Sommersprossen, abgetragene Klamotten. Ein Wiesel durch und durch."

Ron sprang auf, hochrot im Gesicht. „Sag das nochmal." Crabbe und Goyle, die alle anderen im Abteil um fast einen Kopf überragten, bauten sich vor Ron auf und sogleich waren auch Harry und Jeremy auf den Beinen und sprangen an Rons Seite. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und musterte die beiden eingehen.

„Ihr scheint nicht zu wissen, was gut für euch ist", meinte er dann und ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber das wussten ja nicht einmal eure Eltern. Ihr werdet euch noch umgucken, Potter. Manche Familien sind mehr wert als andere." Mit diesen Worten drehte Malfoy sich um und verließ mit graziösen Schritten das Abteil. Crabbe und Goyle warfen einen letzten Blick auf Ron, dann folgten sie ihm.

Erleichtert ließen sich die drei Jungen zurück auf die Bänke sinken. „So ein mieser Kerl", wetterte Ron und es folgten noch einige andere Kraftausdrücke, die keinesfalls jugendfrei waren. Ein Schluchzen ließ ihn in seiner Schimpftirade innehalten und er, sowie Harry wandten sich an Jeremy, dem die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht kullerten. Ron sah ihn betroffen an und Harry fuhr seinem Bruder mit der Hand besänftigend über den Rücken. „Hey Jeremy, du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Der Typ hat sie nicht mehr alle."

„Das ist es nicht", keuchte Jeremy mit erstickter Stimme und deutete auf eine Packung mit dem Aufdruck ‚Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen'. „Chili!", brachte er zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor.

Auf dem Rest der Fahrt verirrte sich zum Glück niemand mehr in ihr Abteil und so konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten. Harry und Jeremy quetschten alles aus Ron heraus, was er über die Welt der Zauberei wusste und Ron seinerseits, fragte die Zwillinge nach ihrem Leben bei den Muggeln aus. Als der Zug langsamer wurde, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Doch in der Ferne konnte man Lichter erkennen und Hogwarts präsentierte sich ihnen in seiner schönsten Pracht.


	3. Wie das Chaos seinen Anfang nahm

**Kapitel 2**

**Wie das Chaos seinen Anfang nahm**

Die Tür schwang auf und die Schüler strömten auf den Gang. Allen voran Harry, Jeremy und Ron. „Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen? Ich schwöre euch, der hasst mich."

„Dich? Hast du nicht gehört wie er mit mir geredet hat?"

„Mit mir doch auch!"

„Er hat an euch beiden kein gutes Haar gelassen", entschied Ron kurzerhand den kleinen Wettstreit zwischen den Brüdern. Er bog um eine Ecke und die anderen folgten ihm. „Eigentlich hat er uns alle ganz schön in die Mangel genommen."

„Nicht die Slytherins", widersprach Harry und wieder bogen sie um eine Ecke.

„Habt ihr Malfoys Grinsen gesehen? Der lacht sich wohl grade einen Ast ab. War wohl ziemlich enttäuscht, dass wir nicht direkt am ersten Tag eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen haben."

„Ich garantiere euch, egal welchen Fluch ich als erstes lerne, ich hetze ihn zuallererst auf Malfoy."

„Wann haben wir eigentlich das nächste Mal Zaubertränke?"

Harry kramte bereits nach seinem Stundenplan, doch Ron fuhr ihn entgeistert an. „Sag's mir bloß nicht. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wann wir das nächste Mal zu dieser Fledermaus müssen."

„Es wäre aber besser für dich. Immerhin haben wir heute schon Hausaufgaben aufbekommen", grinste Jeremy.

Ron ließ die Schultern hängen. „Du bist echt grausam, weißt du das?"

„Das ist bei ihm angeboren", witzelte Harry und erntete prompt eine Kopfnuss von seinem Bruder.

„Sieh aber trotzdem Mal auf deinem Stundenplan nach. Ich will wissen, was wir als nächstes haben."

„Das kann ich dir auch so sagen", entgegnete Harry. „Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor, ähm, Professor Binns."

Ron stöhnte auf. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Fred und George haben mir viel von ihm erzählt und selbst Percy meinte, er soll sterbenslangweilig sein."

„Zum Glück haben wir jetzt Mittagspause. Am besten bringen wir schnell unsere Sachen nach oben und dann gehen wir in die große Halle. Sagt mal, hing dieses Bild vorher auch schon hier?", fragte Jeremy beiläufig, als sie an einem Gemälde vorbeikamen, das von der Bodenleiste bis knapp unter die Decke ging.

Harry und Ron betrachteten das Bild eingehend, zuckten dann aber bloß mit den Schultern. „Was machen wir eigentlich nach dem Unterricht?", fragte diesmal Ron und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

„Wir wollten uns gerne mal die Ländereien anschauen und vielleicht Hagrid besuchen. Dazu hatten wir bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit. Dann würdest du Hagrid auch endlich mal kennenlernen", meinte Harry und Ron nickte zustimmend.

Sie bogen abermals um eine Ecke und standen … vor einer Sackgasse. „Na toll", murrte Jeremy. „Und wie kommen wir jetzt wieder hier raus?"

Sie schafften es grade noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen und schlangen die Bratkartoffeln und Würstchen schnell hinunter. Im Laufe des Tages mussten sie leider feststellen, dass mit Professor Binns wirklich nicht viel anzufangen war und als sie dann später auch wieder mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten, dachten sie, dieser Tag wäre für sie gelaufen. Dann kam der freie Nachmittag. Als die letzte Stunde beendet wurde und sie ihre Schulbücher zurück in den Turm gebracht hatten, machte sich das Trio auf den Weg nach draußen.

Das Wetter war herrlich. Sie liefen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und kamen schließlich an dem Quidditchfeld der Schule an. Von Quidditch hatte Ron den Zwillingen bereits viel erzählt und sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie das gigantische Feld erblickten. Verblüfft sahen sie zu den eisernen Ringen hinauf, die die Tore bildeten. Zwanzig Meter waren doch sehr hoch, stellten sie nun fest. „Hat denn niemand Angst, dass er vom Besen fallen könnte?", fragte Jeremy während er weiter zu den Ringen hinaufstarrte.

„Eigentlich nicht", meinte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken. „Es fallen ja auch nicht sehr viele runter. Nur wenn sie gefoult werden oder wenn sie sich von einem Klatscher treffen lassen." Jeremy schluckte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was so toll an diesem Sport sein sollte, wenn man doch anscheinend Gefahr lief sich alle Knochen zu brechen. Doch Harrys Augen glänzten.

„Ich kann die erste Flugstunde kaum erwarten. Es muss toll sein, durch die Luft zu fliegen", sagte er und blickte dabei verträumt zum Himmel. Doch währte dieser Traum nicht lange.

„Als ob du dich lange auf einem Besen halten könntest, Potter." Alle drei drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen standen niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Ganz gewiss länger als du, Malfoy", knurrte Harry und warf dem Blonden einen giftigen Blick zu.

Dieser grinste hämisch und kam weiter auf die drei Gryffindor zu. „Hast du denn schon deinen eigenen Besen, Potter? Ach, ich vergaß. Ehe ihr nach Hogwarts kamt, wusstet ihr ja noch gar nichts von Quidditch." Sein Grinsen wurde wenn möglich noch breiter und Crabbe und Goyle lachten dumpf. „Ich hingegen habe bereits einen Besen."

„Nur weil Harry noch nie geflogen ist, muss das nicht heißen, dass er es nicht kann", entfuhr es Ron und er ging drohend ein paar Schritte auf den Slytherin zu.

„So?", schnarrte der Blonde. Noch breiter konnte er nun aber wirklich nicht mehr grinsen. „Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt. Bald findet der erste Flugunterricht statt. Mal sehen was Potter dort für eine Figur macht." Er warf Harry einen letzten hämischen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon. Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „ Ich kann diesen Typen einfach nicht ausstehen."

Ron schnaubte. „Willkommen im Club."

„Lasst uns gehen. Mir ist die Lust am Fliegen grade vergangen", murrte Harry und die beiden anderen nickten. Sie zogen noch eine Weile über Malfoy und seine Lakaien her, doch schon bald waren die Slytherins vergessen und sie schlenderten wieder munter über das Gelände. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren sehr groß und sie entdeckten viele Orte wo man sich auszutoben konnte. Es gab aber auch hervorragende Verstecke oder Plätze, an denen man am Nachmittag einfach in Ruhe ausspannen konnte. Schließlich begaben sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid, machten vorher aber noch einen Abstecher am großen See vorbei. Dieser lag zwar still vor ihnen, doch ließen Rons Horrorgeschichten von seinen Zwillingsbrüdern ihn in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Kritisch musterten die Zwillinge das dunkle Wasser. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass das nur ein Witz von Fred und George war?", fragten sie gleichzeitig.

„Mich würde es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr überraschen, wenn es hier tatsächlich einen Kraken gäbe", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Fred und George erzählen viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, aber ich denke nicht, dass die Schule hier ein Tier beherbergen würde, das für die Schüler gefährlich werden könnte." Er sagte dies zwar mit Überzeugung, doch blickte er genauso skeptisch in das Wasser, wie die Zwillinge.

Jeremy richtete sich wieder auf. „Wir sollten aber nun endlich zu Hagrid. So langsam wird es schon spät." Ron und Harry nickten und sie hatten sich gerade umgedreht, da ließen allzu bekannte Stimmen sie inne halten.

„- hatte es nicht anders verdient und sein Gesichtsausdruck war es doch allemal wert gewesen." Schnell huschte das Trio hinter einen der vielen Bäume am Ufer und lauerten Draco Malfoy auf, denn niemand anderes kam soeben an ihrem Versteck vorbei stolziert. „Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein." Der Blonde schlenderte hinunter zum Ufer und keine zehn Meter von Harry, Jeremy und Ron entfernt blieben die drei Slytherin, denn natürlich waren Crabbe und Goyle bei ihm, stehen. Die Gryffindors beobachteten die anderen aufmerksam, verhielten sich aber still. Die Jungen schienen sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, Steine in den See zu werfen und redeten dabei weiter über irgendwelche Schüler, die sie heute drangsaliert hatten.

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und gleich darauf stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, welches seinem Bruder nicht entging. Das war ihre Chance. Harry trat vorsichtig einen Schritt aus dem Versteck heraus und achtete darauf, nicht von den Slytherins gesehen zu werden. „Harry", zischte Ron, doch bevor er dem Schwarzhaarigen folgen konnte, packte ihn Jeremy am Arm und gab ihm ein Zeichen still zu sein. Harry begann sich immer näher an sein ahnungsloses Opfer anzuschleichen. Nur um sicher zu gehen zog er seine Kapuze über den Kopf und tief ins Gesicht. Sie sollten ihn ja nicht auf Anhieb erkennen. Dann stand er nur noch wenige Meter von Malfoy entfernt, der ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft. Dann tat er die letzten Schritte auf den Eisprinzen zu und mit einem kräftigen Stoß von Harry strauchelte dieser, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel - mit einem ordentlichen Platscher und laut schreiend - ins Wasser.

Harry fackelte nicht lange und noch bevor Malfoy wieder hoch kam, um nach Luft zu schnappen und wutentbrannt loszuschimpfen, drehte Harry sich um und rannte los, die Rufe von Crabbe und Goyle ignorierend. Jeremy zog Ron unterdessen hinter sich her und nun liefen die beiden nur wenige Schritte vor Harry so schnell wie möglich in Richtung verbotener Wald. Ziemlich schnell kam Hagrids Hütte in ihr Blickfeld und nachdem sie auch die letzte Strecke überwunden hatten, gingen die drei hinter einem Stapel Feuerholz schnellst möglichst in Deckung.

Sie lauschten angestrengt, doch es blieb still. Nach einer Weile wagten sie es, ihre Köpfe herauszustrecken und suchend blickten sie sich um, doch es war ihnen niemand gefolgt. Alle drei brachen in Gelächter aus. „Klasse, Harry", keuchte Ron immer noch außer Atem. „Crabbe und Goyle sind wohl immer noch damit beschäftigt, Malfoy aus dem See zu ziehen."

„Dieser Schrei. Das wird er sein Lebtag nicht vergessen."

„Und ich auch nicht."

Immer noch kichernd gingen sie zur Tür. So wie Hagrid war auch die Holzhütte überdimensional groß und auf ihr Klopfen hin antwortete zuallererst ein Bellen. Dann konnten sie Hagrids Stimme durch das Holz dröhnen hören. „Aus Fang, AUS! Zurück!" Einen Moment später wurde die riesige Tür geöffnet und Hagrid stand ihnen gegenüber. „Wen haben wir denn da? Kommt ihr mich auch endlich ma' besuchen", brummte er erfreut und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um die drei Jungen hereinzulassen. „Das ist Fang", sagte er, als schließlich alle in der Hütte standen und deutete auf einen riesigen, schwarzen Hund. Der Rüde saß in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Zimmers und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit aufgerichteten Ohren. Sabber lief seine Mundwinkel hinab und Jeremy zog argwöhnisch eine Braue nach oben. Hagrid schob sie weiter in den Raum hinein, zu einem großen Tisch, an dem ebenso große Stühle standen. „Setzt euch doch erstma', setzt euch."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und Jeremy setzte sich absichtlich so hin, dass er Fang besonders gut im Blick hatte. „Das ist übrigens Ron", sagte Harry, als Hagrid mit einem Teller voller Plätzchen und Tee wieder an den Tisch trat.

Der Riese musterte Ron kurz von Kopf bis Fuß und unter seinem buschigen Bart breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Wieder ein Weasley, nicht wahr?"

Ron nickte. „Ja."

„Deine Brüder machen mir echt zu schaffen. Hab alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sie vom verbotenen Wald fernzuhalten. Du wirst doch hoffentlich den beiden hier keine Flausen in den Kopf setzten?"

„Ähm, nein, Sir", beteuerte Ron und die Zwillinge zwinkerten sich schellmisch zu. Als ob sie Ron dazu brauchen würden.

Hagrid gluckste. „Nenn mich ruhig Hagrid. Wie waren denn eure ersten Tage?", fragte er dann wieder an alle drei gewandt und sie begannen munter zu erzählen. Sie berichteten vom Unterricht bei Professor Binns, wie sie sich immer wieder im Schloss verliefen und Hagrid lachte, als er hörte, was bei ihren ersten praktischen Übungen mit dem Zauberstab passiert war. Jedes Mal wenn Hagrid lachte wackelte der ganze Tisch und die Jungen nahmen schnell ihre Tassen in die Hände.

„Verwandlungen finde ich auf jeden Fall sehr interessant. Zaubertränke auch, wenn wir doch nur nicht bei Professor Snape und mit den Slytherins Unterricht hätten", jammerte Jeremy.

„Jey hat Recht. Snape ist eine giftige Fledermaus. Er ist total ungerecht."

„Macht euch da mal keine Gedanken. Professor Snape kann fast niemanden leiden und es ist allgemein bekannt, dass er die Schüler aus seinem eigenen Haus bevorzugt. Aber er ist ein guter Lehrer", sagte Hagrid überzeugt und sie wussten, dass er Recht hatte, was für die drei Gryffindors trotzdem nichts änderte.

„Aber die Slytherins sind mindestens genauso schlimm und von denen müssen wir uns das doch wohl nicht gefallen lassen", meinte Ron empört.

„Vor allem Malfoy hat an den Schikanen von Snape seinen Spaß", pflichtete Harry seinem Freund bei.

„Wir sollten es ihm einmal so richtig heimzahlen."

„Ja. Nicht nur so wie eben."

„Wie eben?"

„Wir müssen es auf jeden Fall groß aufziehen."

„Zum Beispiel seine Bücher in Ratten verwandeln."

„Nein. Wir verwandeln ihn selbst in einen Esel."

„Oder wir hexen ihn gleich ganz weg."

Hagrid zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jungs, ihr wollt euch doch keinen Ärger einhandeln?"

Die drei sahen ihn unschuldig lächelnd an. „Ärger? Wir doch nicht."

„Man kriegt keinen Ärger, wenn man sich nicht erwischen lässt."

Als sie Hagrid eine Stunde später wieder verließen, war es draußen bereits dunkel geworden und sie rannten so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Schloss. Der Schein der Fackeln wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und somit strahlten die Gänge eine wohlige Wärme aus. Sie hatten das Glück niemandem zu begegnen und als sie bei dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen, flüsterte Ron das Passwort: „Sauerkirsche", und alle drei huschten hinein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte trotz der späten Stunde noch reges Treiben. Viele der Gryffindors aus ihrem Jahrgang saßen um den Kamin herum, in dem munter ein Feuer prasselte und unterhielten sich angeregt. Manche saßen in kleinen Grüppchen an den Tischen und machten noch Hausaufgaben und an einem anderen Tisch wurde Zaubererschach gespielt. Die drei gesellten sich zu ihren Mitschülern am Kamin und wurden sogleich von neugierigen Blicken und Fragen in Beschlag genommen.

„Stimmt es, was Seamus uns erzählt hat?", fragte Lavender Brown aufgeregt.

„Hey", protestierte Seamus. „Natürlich stimmt es. Ich habe es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen." Er stand auf und stellte sich vor die beiden Potters. Er betrachtete sie eingehend und kniff sogar die Augen zusammen. „Mist, ich kann euch immer noch nicht auseinander halten", nörgelte der Ire.

Die Zwillinge lachten und mit ihnen die anderen Gryffindors. „In dem Punkt sind sie genauso schlimm wie Fred und George", witzelte Ron und knuffte Harry, der direkt neben ihm stand in die Seite.

„Wer weiß", stichelte Harry zurück. „Vielleicht sind wir ja sogar noch viel schlimmer."

In dem Moment ertönte die Stimme der Weasleyzwillinge trällernd hinter Ron. „Hey, George. Ich glaube, da will uns jemand herausfordern."

„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört." Der andere Weasley nickte zustimmend und grinste schelmisch bis über beide Ohren. „Ihr beiden scheint euch ja schon gut eingelebt zu haben. Wartet nur, bis Filch euch das erste Mal erwischt."

„Wir lassen uns nicht erwischen", entgegnete Jeremy frech.

„Wer von euch hat denn nun Malfoy ins Wasser geworfen?", unterbrach sie Parvati Patil.

„Das war Harry. Ihr hättet dabei sein müssen. Es war zum verhexen komisch." Ron begann munter drauflos zu reden und jedem der es hören wollte, die Geschichte bis ins kleinste Detail zu erzählen. Die Weasleyzwillinge wandten sich unterdessen an Harry und Jeremy.

„Wir wollten euch auf jeden Fall zu eurem ersten Streich gratulieren. Vielleicht tretet ihr ja bald wirklich in unsere Fußstapfen", meinte Fred und zwinkerte den beiden Kleineren zu.

Harry kicherte. „Es wird auf jeden Fall nicht der letzte gewesen sein", erwiderte er und warf seinem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Die Weasleyzwillinge schienen diesen Blick allzu gut zu kennen und grinsten ebenfalls bei diesen Worten.

„Nun denn. Wir verdrücken uns dann mal wieder nach oben. Wir arbeiten gerade an einer neuen Mischung", erzählte George und die Potters spitzten die Ohren.

„Mischung?"

„Ja. Für Süßigkeiten." Er kramte in seinem Umhang und holte ein kleines Tütchen zum Vorschein. In diesem waren blaue und rote Kügelchen zu sehen. „Das ist unsere eigene Kreation. Hier, ihr könnt sie haben, wenn ihr wollte." Neugierig nahmen Harry und Jeremy das Tütchen entgegen. „Ihr solltet nur mit den roten aufpassen. Die haben es in sich. Also, bis dann." Mit einem Winken verschwanden Fred und George in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle. Gespannt fischten sich Harry und Jeremy jeweils eine blaue Kugel aus der Tüte und schoben sich die Bonbons in den Mund. Es waren glasierte Schokoladenkugeln und eigentlich schmeckten sie gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sie hatten nur so einen komischen Beigeschmack.

Irgendjemand pikste Jeremy in die Seite. „Hey!" Er drehte sich um, aber da stand niemand. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Doch da war es schon wieder.

„Jey?" Jeremy wandte sich an seinen Bruder, der ihn hilflos ansah. Und auf einmal prustete er los. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen zitternden Körper und schüttelte sich vor Lachen und auch Harry konnte nicht länger an sich halten, denn auch wenn ihn niemand berührte, kitzelte ihn etwas erbarmungslos von Kopf bis Fuß gut durch. Irritiert drehten sich die anderen Gryffindors zu ihnen um. Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er die kleine Tüte mit den Kugeln bemerkte, die mittlerweile zu Boden gefallen war.

„FRED! GEORGE!", brüllte er durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum und spätestens jetzt hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Ja?" Mit einer Unschuldsmiene auf ihren Gesichtern tauchten Fred und George am Ende der Treppe auf. Harry und Jeremy wälzten sich unterdessen auf dem Boden vor Lachen.

„Oh oh", meinte der eine bedauernd. „Da haben wir uns doch tatsächlich in der Farbe vertan, Fred."

„Stimmt. Es waren die blauen, die nicht ganz ohne waren", entgegnete der andere, der genauso unschuldig dreinblickte, wie sein Bruder.

„Aber keine Sorge ihr zwei", sagte der eine wieder fröhlich.

„Die Wirkung hält nur fünf Minuten." Und schon huschten sie wieder die Treppe hinauf, in ihr Zimmer.

Nach fünf Minuten ließ die Wirkung der Kugeln wirklich langsam nach und die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen lagen ausgestreckt und erschöpft auf dem Boden. „Das bedeutet Krieg", keuchten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.


End file.
